


The Article

by toastedside



Series: Peter Parker and Morgan Stark Adventure [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedside/pseuds/toastedside
Summary: There's an article talking about Tony Stark's unknown son and he didn't know what to feel about it because he wasn't sure what the unknown son feel about it.





	The Article

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this half-awake, so please bear with me. I hope this story actually make any sense.

Tony Stark had been dealing with media and cameras shoved to his face for his whole life. He knew how to handle curious and overwhelming amount of curious paparazzi and he learned to spot some hidden paparazzi during his morning run. He already got used to media talking and writing about him, whether it was good or bad for his reputation, he learned not too really care about whatever crap they decided to write and label it as journalism.

Someway somehow, they still find ways to surprise him with whatever story they came up to about his life. Never once in his life that he thought he will come across an article that took interest in Tony Stark’s unknown son with a blurry and clearly zoomed picture of him sitting in a gelato parlor with a teenage boy sitting across him.

He furrowed his eyebrows in a pure confusion as he reread the article that talk about him being a parental figure to the unknown teenager with another set of photos of him eating a gelato calmly while the unknown teenager writing something – he remembered it as a biology note – across him.

_Tony Stark is spotted with an unknown teenager in a gelato parlor. A lot of people suspected that the unknown teenager is his unknown son that perhaps he hid away from the public for so long. A source told that Tony Stark is helping the teenager working on his homework and lecturing said teenager about school as seen on the picture set above._

His heart leaped at the memory as he scrolled down to the bottom of the article. A part of him is relieved that the teenager’s face wasn’t spotted and captured with the camera as his back actually facing the camera and only manage to capture Tony’s. However, it’s still bothered him that there’s a big chance he will accidentally spreading Peter’s identity to the whole wide world as his son.

Not that he minded, of course. He wouldn’t mind about it at all. But he wasn’t sure about what Peter and his aunt would feel about it, and the fact that May Parker spent a full minute laughing didn’t make it easier.

“Come on, May. This isn’t some laughing stock,” Tony said on phone, frowning at how amused May sounded. Way too much for his liking.

“Gods, Tony,” May managed to say between her giggles, “this is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard today.”

Tony rolled his eyes, still not understand why May would find it funny. “I’m happy to help.”

There’s a long pause as May trying to calmed herself down, as Tony suspected, before she cleared her throat. “You practically acted as one of his parental figures, you know? You keep my son safe during his patrol trying to use his power for good and actually offer him love and a room at your house,” May paused, as if she was thinking what she should’ve said next, “you are even his emergency number at school after mine.”

Tony frowned at the response. Although everything that May had said were true, it still doesn’t feel right to actually claimed himself as one of Peter’s parental figure. It feels like he stepped on May’s territory and he shouldn’t have done that.

“If anything, Tony, I’m happy that Peter received more love from more people. It’s relieving and refreshing to see and know that more people actually care about his well-being. Not just because he has super power, but because he actually deserved it,” May continued again after not hearing a respond from Tony.

“You don’t mind with the article, then?”

“Oh, no. As I said, I actually find it amusing,” May’s tone was back to amused as she let out a soft giggle. “We both love this kid, Tony. I understand that. However, I can’t speak on his behalf. You need to ask the kid yourself about the whole article thing.”

“Right.”

“He’s coming to your house on Friday, though. Maybe you can try to actually talk to him when he’s coming over.”

“I can try that.”

“Oh, no,” May suddenly sounded way too serious for Tony’s liking. It’s actually enough to made him shifted uncomfortably on his seat. “You really _have to_ talk about it to him. It’s his life and reputation, after all.”

May made him promise that he will talk about the article with Peter on Friday before she hung up. Tony made few notes about it and actually pacing around thinking what kind of conversation he will have with Peter about it. Pepper said that he worried too much, and while it was true, he had all the right to be worried about this.

What if Peter feels bothered and decided to stray away from his family?

Morgan would be confused, for sure, she would have a hard time to processing why Peter would never come over during weekend like he used to. It would actually affect him too in some way, it made him shiver just to think about it.

Friday came way too soon for Tony’s liking and he hadn’t figure out the right way to actually start the conversation. He cuddled up in the couch with Morgan pressed to his side and Peter on another, watching Monster Inc. in the living room after they spending most of the day walking around the backyard to find a bug.

Morgan fell asleep at the end of the film and Pepper made him stay in the living room with Peter whilst she scooped up Morgan and took her to her room. Tony gulped anxiously as Peter’s hand lazily choosing a film to watch next before settled for The Empire Strikes Back.

“Pete?” Tony called after contemplating for way too long, not noticing the film almost played for a full twenty-minutes already.

“Yes?”

“Have you read the article?” Tony asked before he could stop himself.

As if it was a sacred word, Peter quickly shifted on his seat and stiffened. Tony frowned at the scene, feeling like this is not a good sign for this conversation to continue.

“The unknown son? Yeah, I did.” Peter’s eyes shifted into his feet. “May showed it to me.”

 _Of course she would_ , he figured. Tony pressed his lips together. “What do you feel about it?”

“I found it quite... _hilarious_?” Peter raised his eyebrows a little, not sure with what to feel about it. “It’s funny how they think that I’m your son. Clearly you don’t –”

 “Are you bothered with the article?” Tony cut in before Peter able to finished his rambling, startling him a little.

“No,” Peter answered after processing the question. “Do you?”

“I don’t.”

_But I’m afraid that you do and I don’t know what to feel about it._

Peter’s mouth opened as if he was about to say something, but decided to dropped it last minute as his eyes glancing back to the ongoing movie on screen. Tony stared at the awfully quiet Peter as he noticed he started to fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“It was actually heart-warming to read the article, to think that we are _that_ ,” Peter whispered, almost way too quiet for Tony to catch. _Almost._

Tony grinned. “Yes, it is.”

Silence fell between them again and they sat in silence for God knows how long until Peter asking, “do you have some snacks? I’m feeling snacky.”

“Your snack privilege has been denied because you ate all the cheese crackers without spare me some.”

Peter’s eyes went comically wide as he gasped dramatically. “That was _one_ time!”

“No, it was _two_ weeks ago.” Tony shot him a look. “Cheese crackers, Mister Parker! That is an ultimate betrayal.”

“But that doesn’t mean you can deny my snack privilege!”

“Oh, yes I very much can.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at him, as if he was challenging him to say something after that. Tony still managed to give him a _look_ as Peter kept narrowing his eyes until Tony wondered if he actually can see his face.

“You won’t stop me from robbing your snacks!” Peter suddenly leaped from the couch to the kitchen, successfully startling Tony with his sudden stunt.

“ _Hey!_ ”

He could hear Peter’s laughter from the kitchen and he decided he would let him to eat all his snacks all the way he like. Before Tony could stop himself, he felt a wide smile blossomed on his face at the thought of Peter open and rummaged through his cabinets to find hidden stack of snacks Tony managed to hide after he found out Peter ate all the cheese crackers.

Maybe Pepper was right – God, he hates when his wife is always right – that he worried too much. Peter is a family to him. Peter is already like a _son_ to him way before he noticed that he is. May was right about both of them loving the kid and he would do anything for him in a heartbeat. Including letting him eat all his snacks.

There are still times when Tony still hesitate and feeling like he crossed a boundary when it comes to parenting a certain teenager outside his super-hero life, but he knew he cared way too much about the kid to actually just mentoring his super-hero life. He loved when the kid talked about his school and actually share his struggle with certain subjects and Tony love to help. His heart swelled in pride every time he watched Morgan and Peter sitting together doing whatever activity that they found interesting.

May assured him that she understands he loved the kid and never meant to replace his late father and uncle. He still figuring things about this new life of his, having a child of his own and a mentee that he loves like a family. But he always knows one certain answer whenever a press managed to ask him about the unknown son, “Oh, he is like a son to me.”

Because to him, Peter is.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my tumbler @toastedside!
> 
> Q: What kind of fict would you like to read about Spider-Son next time?


End file.
